Turtle Food is not a Pun
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: Nakatsu smiles, has a talk with Sano, and knows Mizuki's a girl! With this information, is he prepared to compete for her heart against Sano? INCOMPLETE.


Manga: Hana-Kimi, which I don't own.

A/N: I've wanted to do a Hana-Kimi fic for a while. At first, Nakatsu inner monologue angst was what I wanted to do. Then I decided, nah. Something light and fluffy!

The "your aura is marbley" came from a site talking about Kayashima (he's my favorite high schooler in Hana-Kimi!) who, according to the site, actually said that. Oo… I have no clue what it means, but I am assuming here that it means something along the lines of... happy? Alright then.

**Turtle food is not a pun  
**

I woke up smiling, something entirely odd for me.

After all, I—Nakatsu Shuichi—am always— what's the word again?—depressed, nowadays. I am depressed for reasons I wish not to discuss… except for one: My love for Mizuki Ashiya. But why… why? It just suddenly happened! He grabs my arm, and I feel… warm, happy…

But... that was a long time ago. I'm over that now, right?

Isn't that why I'm smiling?

"Your aura is very marbley today." Yes, that would be Kayashima Taiki, my room mate. He scares me sometimes.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Are you happy?"

"I'm not sure," I reply, shrugging as well.

"Well, it's a change from that pink aura you constantly have after or during meetings with Ashiya."

My cheeks feel flushed.

"There it goes… pink again."

"Shut up."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, something magical is in the air today. And I look at Ashiya, eyes surely glazed over. He's so cute, soft, nice… Everything a boy could want in a girl. Or a boy, for the matter.

I'm not gay! I'm not, I can't be!

I've never liked guys, never will like guys; Ashiya is just an odd phase.

An odd, but beautiful phase, with pretty eyes…

"Dobe," someone says, flicking my forehead with a pair of clean chopsticks. "Eat your breakfast."

I just grin at Sano, and dig in.

He rolls his eyes. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nuffin," I say through a mouth full of food.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Why am I so happy?

That's the question to ask. The smile-slash-grin has not left my face yet on this day. Even as the test results in English, which I failed, were given back, I grinned.

What was so special about this day?

"You know, Sekime," Noe whispers behind my back, "Nakatsu's scaring me more than ever."

"I can hear you," I say over my shoulder. I'm still smiling though. "It's off to soccer practice for me! See you at dinner!" I run off.

Nakao and Mizuki are off at another table, whispering and giggling again. I don't care.

I still grin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nakatsu, you've been smiling all day. Now spill. What are you so happy about?" Sano asks.

I shrug. "I woke up smiling, and I can't stop."

And considering my background, I shouldn't be smiling so much. Which, some how, reminds me… It's time to re-bleach my hair.

And I am reminded, I don't have any bleach. I suppose I'll just go out to the convenience store after dinner. No biggie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whistling softly, I walk along. I'm going a different route than before, the route I know that leads to Yujiro's dog house. Why, I'm not sure, but I had the urge to go this way.

I stop as I hear a soft voice floating from around the corner. "Yujiro, it's hard being a girl."

I recognize the voice. Is it… Mizuki?

"It's silly, now that I look back on it. I must be the only girl in the world crazy enough about Sano to dress as a boy just to meet him! But I'm really glad I came here…"

Mizuki stops as I step on a twig, making it snap loudly. I get closer, to see Mizuki standing up, looking embarrassed.

"Nakatsu!" she says loudly, obviously hoping that I hadn't heard her.

"Oh hey, Ashiya." I try petting Yujiro, but he snarls at my hand. I stick it back in my pocket. "I'm going to the convenience store to get some bleach. You want to come with?"

Mizuki turns red. "Uh… sorry, can't go! I promised Nakao that I'd help him with English!"

I laugh. "But your score in English is worse than mine!"

"Yeah," Mizuki stammers, "but Nakao wanted some help from me anyways. So… I'll see ya later!" With that, Mizuki speeds off.

I bend down to pet Yujiro again. He snarls, but I ignore, patting his head twice and pulling back my hand so it didn't get bitten off. "So Mizuki's a girl, eh?" I ask the dog. Yujiro doesn't give me any answers, but I already know the truth now.

I'm relieved. I don't like boys! But… should I keep it a secret that I know from her?

Shrugging, I continue on my merry way. I'll deal later, after I get my bleach.

((TBC))

Er... Yeah. Now, I know that Nakatsu isn't called "dobe," but that's what Sasuke's always calling Naruto, and the word's been stuck in my head, so... it kinda came out there.


End file.
